knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Enhancement
By Enhancing an armor you increase its level in the game and with that its strength. Every armor has statistics (usually called stats). That is the value of its strength in attack points and defense points. Enhancing an armor to a higher level increases those stats. You can find the stats and the per level increase of every known armor on its page on this wiki. Armor enhancement takes place in the Fusion Master building. To do it you first choose an armor to enhance, then add between 1 to 4 other armors to it. The interface has 4 Enhancement Slots available so you can not add more than 4 armors at a time. You will need many armors to enhance a standard armor to its maximum level. So you will have to add many armors to reach it. Leveling up is not free. The added armors vanish and using an enhancement slot costs gold. The prices of enhancement slots increase with the level the armor reaches. It starts at 150 gold per slot at level 1 and moves up to 30,000 gold per slot for leveling up an Epic Armor or any higher-tiered armor above level 74. Enhancement Points The amount an armor is leveled up by another armor is measured in Enhancement Points (EP). Every level requires a number of EP and that number increases with every level. All armors also have a fixed value in EP. That value is higher if the armor matches 1 or more elements with the armor to be enhanced and lower if it does not. For instance Basic Earth Armor adds 6 EP if used to enhance an armor containing earth (like Swampstone Platemail) and 5 EP if the armor does not contain earth (like Behemoth's Vanguard). Usually armors of higher rarity have a higher EP value but that is not always the case. You can find a (probable) EP value of every armor on its page on this wiki. EP values of a few Armor types: Fusion Boost Armor is specially designed for armor enhancement. The attack/defense stats for these types of armors are very low, but the enhancement value (EP amount) is very high. The enhancement value of an armor increases when it is enhanced to a higher level. The increase is (unconfirmed) 1 EP per level higher than level 1. So if a Basic Water Armor is enhanced to level 10 it will have its base enhancement value plus (10 - 1) EP. If used for enhancing an armor containing water it would add 6 + 9 = 15 EP. Plus Version It is possible with certain armors to craft a plus (+) version. To unlock the + version of an armor you have to enhance a normal armor of that type to a certain level. That level is 10 for Uncommon, 15 for Rare and Super Rare, 20 for Ultra Rare, and 35 for Legendary, Epic and Shadowforged. The enhancement level to unlock the + version can also be found on the page of the armor on the wiki. To get a + version you have to: #Make sure you have a normal version of the armor #Enhance that to the necessary level (see above) #See a notification pop up that "You can now craft the plus version" #Make sure you have enough crafting materials to craft an extra armor of the type #Check in the Armorsmith if the name of the armor now has a "+" behind it #ONLY IF YOU SEE THE "+", craft the new armor. That will be your + armor. Plus Plus Version Starting on July 12, 2016, the Epic Boss reward tiers were changed so that you can now craft the plus plus (++) version of Epic Boss armors previously seen in the game. To unlock the ++ version of an armor you have to enhance the plus (+) version of that armor to level 10. You can then -- after collecting enough materials -- craft the ++ version of the armor. Enhancement Costs and Benefits The per level increase in attack/defense stats is different for every armor. However the enhancement costs per level and the sizes of the levels in EP are similar. The following table shows the prices of enhancement slots for every enhancement level and the size in EP of every level for Legendary Armor and Ultra Rare Armor. Also the accumulated amount of EP to reach a certain level from level 1 is shown. This table is a work in progress. Currently the EP values are accurate, but some values are not absolutely proven yet. Those "speculative" (but 99% certainly accurate) values are posted in Italics. If you want to know how much EP it will take between level 74 and 99, this Google Document has the whole list. Ascension (Shadowforged Only) With the introduction of Shadowforged armors a new mechanic called "Ascension" has been added for upgrading armors above level 99. This mechanic is currently only available to Shadowforged armor fully upgraded to level 99. Ascension upgrades the Special Ability of that armor (Stun, First Attack, etc.), increases stats, and requires Silver Coins to increase. There are a total of 10 Ascension levels. To upgrade Shadowforged through the 10 Ascension levels, players must have Silver Coins. The amount of coins required to upgrade differs per level. The cost of every Ascension level, per level (not cumulative), is 1, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, and 6. This adds up to 32 silver coins as shown in the chart below. NOTE: Event-specific Shadowforged Armors (in other words, those that are the reward for the Top Guilds/Players in an event) have different requirements for Silver Coins; the chart below covers all other Shadowforged Armors, including Seasonal Shadowforged. You can see a video here of the corresponding Ascension levels and their costs at this link. The attack and defense stats for a given Shadowforged Armor are also increased with each Ascension level. The increase for Attack and Defense per Ascension level differ depending on the armor (see each Armor's page for further details). Enhancing an Armor - an example Suppose you have a Behemoth's Vanguard + armor at level 14 and you want to enhance that to level 15. How do you do that? For that you open the Fusion Master (click on the building or in the menu): In Practice There are many opinions on the best way to enhance armor. It seems every advanced player has his/her own ideas about it. In general, sometimes you want to enhance an armor in the cheapest fashion possible, sometimes as fast as possible. Sometimes you want it on the max level, sometimes you want it as high as you can get before you start a tough fight. Low Cost Enhancement If you want to enhance your armors as cheap (in gold) as possible, the first thing to be aware of is that it is possible to have more than 1 Armorsmith building in your castle, but a building like that takes 2 spaces. In those spaces you could have had a Training Field or 2 Fountain. So building an extra Armorsmith can cost you 150 gold per 5 minutes. The cost of EP for enhancement consists of the costs of making the armor and the cost of the enhancement slot used. In formula: EP added(armor x) = Crafting(armor x) + ES(target armor) It is possible to calculate the lowest cost of EP on any enhancement level with this formula. It turns out that up to level 15 the cheapest option is to use element matching Uncommon Armor. If the armor to enhance contains water or earth enhancing with Snakeskin Armor is cheaper starting level 16. In the very highest levels (around level 62 and up) enhancing with rare Fusion Armors costs less gold. But you need fusion stones for that. There is more to it than just these remarks. Bloggers have written about this and it has been discussed on the forum. Speeding Things Up Armors need time to craft in your Armorsmith. You can increase the number of armors you can craft at the same time by building 1 or more extra Armorsmith buildings. Upgrading your Armorsmith will reduce crafting times by about 10%. Having two Armorsmiths will double the number of armors you can craft in a certain time, provided you have enough gold and crafting materials available to craft them. Three Armorsmiths will triple it. Advanced players have different opinions about the number of Armorsmiths you need. Some say 4, some say 3 is sufficient. Some even claim you need 5. In practice having enough gold is just as important for speedy enhancement as having enough crafting capacity. And an extra Armorsmith costs space that could be used to get gold. Armors with a higher rarity take longer to craft. They have a higher enhancement value but that does not outweigh the extra time needed to create it. That makes using low rarity armor faster in most cases. A Snakeskin Armor will add 24 EP and takes 120 minutes to craft. A Seafoam Armor adds only 10 EP but it will craft in 30 minutes. That is 3 minutes per EP, compared to 5 minutes per EP for Snakeskin Armor. If you have enough gold, enhancing with Seafoam Armor will only take 3/5 of the time needed for enhancing with Snakeskin Armor. Using Common Armor will speed that up even further. A Common Armor will craft in 5 minutes and will add 6 EP. That is 50 seconds per EP. Using Common Armor is 6x times faster than using Rare Armors, but it will cost 4x more for Enhancement Slots. The fastest way of getting EP is fusing low rarity armors into a higher rarity armor. There are a number of "sure hit" fusions that you can do with Common Armor that produce an uncraftable Rare Armor with an enhancement value of 50. These armors cost 2 x 300 gold to craft + 25,000 gold to fuse. The crafting time is 2 x 5 minutes, so this trick will get you 5 EP per minute. That is a whopping 25x faster than Snakeskin Armor. In the highest enhancement levels this option will also be cheaper in gold than Snakeskin Armor. A drawback is that you need fusion stones for this. The four "sure hit" armors are: Use 2 Common Armors with the right elements to fuse them. Other element combinations will give less interesting Rare Armors with an enhancement value of only 24 EP. Find more information on fusion on the Fusion Armors page. Working ahead is the cheapest way of speeding up enhancement. It will not cost anything extra. In fact it sometimes saves you gold. The game does not always move at the same pace. Sometimes you know you need to enhance an armor really quickly in the future. For instance when you are expecting your first Epic Boss Armor of a certain type and want to enhance that fast to craft the plus version before the event is over. There are challenges that make you want that. In a case like that you have less than a day to enhance the first armor to level 35. Having your armor repository filled with as many armors with a high enhancement value as possible will be critical to achieve that. Work ahead by using the idle time of your Armorsmiths to build up your stock. Fix the roof when the sun is shining. You can wait with enhancing an armor till you need it, but you can also start enhancing when you don't yet need the armor. A low enhancement speed doesn't matter too much if you start early. Summarising, these "tricks" can speed up the enhancement process. * Build extra Armorsmiths * Use lower rarity armors with a higher EP/minute ratio * Use Fusion Armors * Work ahead * Start early Increasing the enhancement value of an armor by enhancing it to a higher level before using it to enhance another armor is never faster and never cheaper. Snakeskin Farming Snakeskin Farming is an unofficial term used for fighting over and over again in the Skeletons Tomb to get the Snakeskin Leather Strips for crafting all the Snakeskin Armor needed for enhancement. Snakeskin farming will be the most frequent activity, but it is also possible to farm Chunks of Coral or Stone Slabs or any other crafting material. Category:Gameplay Category:Hints and Tips Category:Armors